Cops & Glocks
by GiselleLevy
Summary: Paris. Meurtre sanglant. Dix, ils étaient dix dans ce sublime appartement. Dix invités. Dix suspects. Dix potentiels meurtriers. Dix joueurs. Dix menteurs. Dix tricheurs. Tant de possibilités, tant de combinaisons. Aux inspecteurs de déceler le vrai du faux, de lever le mystère entourant l'assassinat d'un père de famille trompé. Le jeu promet d'être amusant…
1. Nightcall

**Disclaimer :**

Les personnages originaux appartiennent à JKR.

L'univers, l'histoire et la francisation des noms m'appartiennent.

Le non-respect de ces dispositions, notamment en matière de reproduction pourra entrainer de terribles représailles allant du coup de cuillère à l'écartèlement pur et simple.

**Notes importantes :**

La beta est assurée par l'inimitable Amy W. Key que vous devriez tous adorer bande de païens :D

Petite précision : sur une idée originale d'Amy, l'histoire se déroulant à Paris, tous les noms des personnages sont francisés (sauf Malefoy, considérant que son nom est déjà inspiré du français). Normalement, il ne devrait pas être trop compliqué de faire le rapprochement nom original / francisation, mais le cas échéant n'hésitez pas à me contacter =)

Je répondrais aux reviews anonymes en début de chapitre suivant.

**/ ! / Cette Fanfiction a une visée interactive : il vous sera parfois possible de voter en fin de chapitre pour décider vous-même d'une partie du chapitre suivant / ! /**

**Les Bavardages de Gis'**

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs et à toutes mes lectrices que j'aime à la folie ! Consciente de n'avoir été que très peu présente ces derniers temps, je reviens pour une nouvelle fanfiction, potentiellement courte et assez légère ! J'avais envie de quelque chose de frais à vous présenter durant cet été avant de me remettre sérieusement à l'écriture de Granger's Anatomy dès la rentrée prochaine =)

En espérant vivement que cette histoire vous séduira, au moins autant que les précédentes, on se retrouve en bas !

**Chapter Soundtrack**

Nightcall- Kavinsky

* * *

**Chapitre 1****: Nightcall**

Le clan Potté était de ceux qu'on respecte humblement de front, multipliant courbettes et compliments, révérences et boniments de rigueur. Bien entendu, calomnies et médisances ne tardaient jamais à pleuvoir une fois leurs dos tournés. Ils étaient enviés, redoutés, parodiés mais jamais, ô grand jamais, n'auriez-vous pu trouver quelqu'un capable d'avouer tant de jalousie à leur encontre.

Le clan Potté était de ceux qu'on déteste en silence sous peine de se voir radier définitivement de la haute bourgeoisie parisienne. Et ce genre de menace aurait rapidement pu faire déchanter le plus coriace des ducs enfarinés de la capitale. Ne plus participer aux onéreuses soirées de la riche famille était considéré comme la pire des punitions envisageables et, bien entendu, la pire des humiliations.

À chaque fête annoncée, Paris s'enflammait. Les traiteurs se battaient pour organiser les festivités, les personnalités conviées se targuaient de participer à l'évènement de la saison, chaque invitation grappillée valait son petit pesant d'or qui ne saurait être légué pour rien au monde.

D'ailleurs, habituellement, une incroyable réception était organisée en leur nom la veille de Noël. Cependant, à ce qui se chuchotait dans les restaurants chics du moment, cette année la famille et uniquement la famille serait à l'honneur: un retour aux ancestrales traditions qui en laissait plus d'un étonné et déçu.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait ni bal fabuleux, ni robes haute-couture, ni smoking hors de prix. Il n'y aurait ni discours pompeux, ni potins murmurés, ni champagne raffiné. Le caviar russe et le saumon de Norvège resteraient au frigo aux côtés de la dinde farcie et de la buche La Durée. Ils en auraient pleuré de déception.

Une occasion perdue de faire la fête.

Une occasion perdue de se donner en spectacle.

Néanmoins, ce serait mentir que d'affirmer qu'un comité restreint ait pu faire perdre aux fêtes de fin d'année leur panache coutumier.

Oui, ce fut une bien belle fête, pensa Henri Potté en rejoignant son lit ce soir-là, tout en massant distraitement son estomac plus que gonflé. Il s'était senti heureux et aimé, niché au creux de sa petite famille. Tout s'était merveilleusement bien déroulé. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé plus haut que l'autre, aucune critique n'avait été émise sur les qualités du repas ou de l'accueil.

Rire, sourires et plaisanteries avaient agréablement jalonné le cours de la soirée pour le plus grand bonheur du patriarche familial. Même sa belle-mère s'était décidée à adopter un comportement irréprochable : c'était dire l'ampleur de la réussite ! Encore sous le sapin, les cadeaux traditionnels attendaient que l'aube se lève pour être ouverts.

Sa femme, Jenny, dormait déjà à poings fermés à ses côtés, emmitouflée sous les lourdes couvertures. D'un geste affectueux, il lui caressa les cheveux avant de s'installer plus confortablement. Le silence dans l'appartement était total. Toute la famille, employés compris, devait d'ores et déjà être plongée dans le sommeil le plus profond qu'il soit.

Henri Potté était fier de sa petite tribu en se couchant ce soir-là. Mais Henri Potté s'était allongé pour ne plus jamais se relever.

* * *

La sonnerie stridente de son téléphone portable le réveilla en sursaut. Il demeura hagard un court instant, ses yeux mi-clos s'ouvrant péniblement sur la pénombre de la chambre. Il se reprit rapidement et écrasa sa main sans ménagement sur l'appareil, avant de le porter à son oreille. Le tout ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes à peine. Être éveillé au beau milieu de la nuit était devenu une habitude pour lui.

- Malefoy.

Son chauffage, bien que poussé au maximum, n'atténuait en rien la morsure du froid hivernal qui s'infiltrait insidieusement sous ses draps. Il frissonna.

- On a besoin de toi immédiatement. Je t'envoie l'adresse, sois sur place dans trente minutes max si tu ne veux pas que l'affaire te passe sous le nez. Et je t'assure que tu ne le veux pas…

Trente minutes. S'imaginant déjà devoir quitter ses draps pour se jeter dans une douche avant de rejoindre le périph', il retint un grognement d'horreur. Il hocha la tête à contrecœur en envoyant valser ses couvertures.

- C'est du lourd Malefoy, du très lourd.

Il voulait en savoir plus. Mais deux tonalités se firent entendre : il avait déjà raccroché.

* * *

Hermione Grangier écrasa la pédale de frein en jurant. Deux gamins potentiellement ivres à l'allure insouciante traversaient le boulevard. Ils se soutenaient mutuellement sans se soucier un seul instant de la circulation. Leurs rires gras se firent entendre jusque dans son véhicule de fonction.

Reconnaissant une voiture de police, un geste pour le moins ostensiblement agressif lui fut adressé, juste avant qu'ils ne décampent cahin-caha. Elle les ignora en soupirant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de temps pour ce genre d'enfantillages grotesques. À six heures du matin, le lendemain d'un Noël neigeux, d'autres réjouissances attendaient déjà le lieutenant Grangier.

Elle s'obligea à ralentir, bien qu'en retard, de peur qu'un autre idiot ne soit pris de l'envie subite de se jeter sous ses roues. Le feu passa au rouge, elle s'y contraignit, pianotant sur le tableau de bord en comptant les secondes. Le temps jouait contre elle, elle en était bien consciente. Que l'affaire ait lieu dans son périmètre d'action ne lui en assurait pas le monopole : loin de là !

Une demi-douzaine de voitures aux insignes bleues et rouges stationnaient en double file sur sa droite. Aucun doute sur l'origine de cet attroupement. Les immeubles haussmanniens qui s'étendaient à perte de vue délimitaient vaguement son nouveau terrain de jeu. Un meurtre au beau milieu du seizième arrondissement ? Les journaux allaient sûrement s'en donner à cœur joie…

Elle se gara à la va-vite, à cheval sur le trottoir adjacent, et bondit de la voiture sans penser à la verrouiller.

L'enquête débutait dès à présent.

* * *

Un flash illumina la pièce obscure et aveugla Malefoy dès son arrivée. Il porta instinctivement son bras contre son visage en guise de protection et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se débarrasser de cette si désagréable impression de cécité. Des lambeaux de sommeil s'attardaient encore en son esprit, ses mouvements étaient ralentis, moins fluides qu'à l'ordinaire et une migraine sourde obstruait ses pensées.

Se concentrer sur ce que baragouinait le légiste lui demandait un effort insurmontable. Il se morigéna intérieurement : s'être extirpé de ses draps tièdes uniquement pour jouer les plantes vertes au beau milieu d'une scène de crime relevait du ridicule. Massant ses tempes du bout des doigts, il entreprit de se concentrer davantage.

Il se retrouvait dans une chambre spacieuse, mais chichement éclairée. Deux lampes Tiffany aux verres colorés diffusaient une douce lumière, dévoilant les boiseries miel des murs et les moulures du plafond. Une épaisse moquette sombre recouvrait le sol où s'amoncelaient de riches tapis persans.

Un imposant lit à baldaquins occupait la majeure partie de la pièce. Une ottomane au tissu mordoré aux côtés d'une ancestrale cheminée en marbre crème ainsi que plusieurs meubles de rangements constituaient l'essentiel des meubles. Rideaux et tentures pourpres alourdissaient l'atmosphère.

Sans parler du cadavre qui trônait sur la couche centrale.

Une vingtaine de personnes étaient présentes dans la chambre, discutant, expliquant, extrapolant, s'engueulant, prenant notes et photographies diverses et variées, remplissant rapports et autres paperasseries incompréhensibles, s'apostrophant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, mesurant, balisant, cartographiant l'état des lieux.

Tout était organisé, minuté au geste près. Mécanique morbide parfaitement huilée. L'aisance de l'habitude en somme. Un brouhaha monotone qui anesthésiait complètement l'ensemble de ses facultés de réflexion et d'analyse.

Il releva les yeux vers le macchabé qui lui faisait face. Tout simplement étendu du côté droit de son lit sa tête reposait au milieu de l'oreiller qui était– avait été – le sien. Quelqu'un avait eu la décence de lui fermer les yeux. Sûrement un assistant-stagiaire peu scrupuleux qui connaitrait la joie de recevoir réprimandes et autres menaces du légiste grincheux. Rien n'était facile avec cette bande de clowns en blouse, à l'allure revêche et aux discours abstrus et dépourvus d'une once d'humanité.

Lui, travaillait à l'instinct, aux tripes, à ce qui vivait de plus animal au fond de lui. Pas avec toutes ces foutues organisation administratives si… vides de sens. Un énième flash eu raison de sa bonne volonté. D'un geste furieux, il congédia la majeure partie de son équipe avant de revenir à sa victime. Il se força à faire le vide, poussant l'observation plus loin, toujours plus loin, à la recherche du détail qui ferait la différence.

Il scrutait, sentait, vivait. L'homme avait le teint pâle, les traits tirés, le…

- Inspecteur Malefoy ?

Il se retint de bondir à l'assaut du débile profond qui avait eu la bêtise de venir le déranger dans pareille situation. Soufflant un bon coup, il ne se retourna qu'à peine, affichant une moue dédaigneuse capable d'en décourager plus d'un.

Il se savait craint, la meilleure des attaques possible.

- Et bien elle… euh… la, bafouilla le gamin qui se tenait près de lui, basculant son poids d'une jambe à l'autre pour se donner une contenance qu'il ne possédait vraisemblablement pas.

- Abrégez, conclut-il en le fusillant du regard.

L'injonction eut l'effet escompté.

- La PJ du XVIème vient d'arriver.

- Qui dirige l'équipe ?

- Grangier.

Le silence se fit.

- Bordel de merde !

* * *

Elle montait les escaliers quatre à quatre, enjoignant ses collègues à accélérer le rythme sous peine de représailles sanglantes.

Elle se savait crainte, la meilleure des défenses possible.

Les bottines qu'elle avait enfilées à la va-vite avant de quitter son appartement marquait le tempo de leur course effrénée. Ils avaient déjà pris du retard et leurs prédécesseurs étaient bien du genre à saccager une scène de crime avec leurs grosses rangers boueuses et leur totale ignorance des méthodes d'investigations des laboratoires.

Oh, elle en avait entendu des belles sur cette équipe de bras cassés qui braconnaient les scènes de crimes des autres circonscriptions que la leur en prétextant une meilleure maitrise de la psychologie criminelle. Profiler qu'ils se disaient. Un tas d'âneries pour Hermione Grangier ! Qu'ils se les gardent leurs notions fumeuses de criminologie pour apprenti psychologue.

Elle ne travaillait pas avec ce genre d'outils.

Elle n'utilisait que ce qu'elle avait appris à l'école de police.

Des faits, du concret, de la réflexion et de l'observation, beaucoup d'observation. Voilà ce qui faisait un bon flic. Profiler, quelle connerie… Sans parler de leur roi vénéré, de leur mentor attitré, celui qui se targuait de tout connaître, de tout comprendre bien mieux que les autres : Drago Malefoy.

Rien que le nom de cet idiot lui tapait sur les nerfs. Tout Paris avait entendu parler de lui et de ses soi-disant miracles. Elle ne s'était jamais frotté à lui mais ne le redoutait aucunement. Un peu de chance et beaucoup de piston ne faisait pas tout. Et Hermione était bien décidé à lui couper l'herbe sous le pied en récupérant son enquête, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Respectueux de son rang, ses collègues lui laissèrent l'honneur – que dis-je le privilège – de pénétrer la scène de crime la première. Elle leva les yeux au ciel : cette bande d'incapables était tout simplement bien trop effrayée par ce Malefoy de malheur pour oser l'attaquer de front. C'était donc à elle que revenait encore le sale boulot.

Elle frappa deux coups contre la massive porte de chêne avant de l'ouvrir, sans laisser à quiconque le choix quant à son incursion dans la chambre de la victime. Il y régnait un tel remue-ménage qu'elle ne le distingua pas au premier abord. Quand elle avait parlé de « saccager la scène de crime », elle n'était au final pas si loin de la réalité. Récupérer la moindre preuve dans l'état actuel des choses relèverait de l'impensable.

Elle remarqua deux balises mal placées et préféra remettre à plus tard l'examen de la chambre. Elle reporta son regard sur Malefoy. Accoudé près de la fenêtre, il lui tournait le dos en une posture de dédain manifeste. La vue semblait convenir à Monsieur qui paraissait complètement happé par la contemplation des majestueux bâtiments qui s'étendaient à ses pieds.

Elle se racla la gorge, il daigna se détourner du paysage. Elle l'avait souvent aperçu dans les journaux et même une ou deux fois à la télé - coqueluche des médias qu'il était – mais ne s'était absolument pas attendue à découvrir autant d'arrogance réunie en une seule personne. Tout dans son attitude, depuis son maintien jusqu'à la moue sarcastique placardée sur ses lèvres, criait à quel point sa présence ici le laissait indifférent.

Il la dévisagea, sensiblement ennuyé. Elle se décida à attaquer la première.

- Que faites-vous sur ma scène de crime ?

Un sourire ironique vint accueillir ses propos.

- Premier arrivé, premier servi…

Sa voix était bien plus rauque que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

- Qui vous a donné l'autorisation d'investir les lieux ? réitéra-t-elle, piquée au vif.

- Motte, répondit-il simplement. Votre supérieur hiérarchique si je ne m'abuse. On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, inspecteur Grangier.

La mine scandalisée qu'elle dut afficher eu le don de le mettre en joie.

- Je ne vous crois pas, Malefoy…

Lui subtiliser ainsi son grade policier – son titre de noblesse en quelque sorte – pouvait être interprété comme le pire des affronts. Néanmoins, il parut n'en avoir cure.

- Je suis tellement heureux que nous puissions enfin travailler main dans la main, poursuivit-il d'un ton doucereux tandis que son regard s'attardait sur son uniforme de travail.

Tout dans son expression indiquait qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à la ridiculiser de la sorte. C'en était trop pour elle.

- Allez vous faire foutre Malefoy ! aboya-t-elle en tournant les talons.

La porte claqua si fort derrière elle qu'au loin un chien se mit à hurler à la mort.

* * *

Je me dépêche de vous poster la suite !

Pensez-vous à laisser une **review** et à follower pour être tenu au courant des news

Je vous embrasse et m'en vais guetter vos avis !

Votre Gis.

Ps : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur** Twitter (TheGiselleLevy) ou sur Facebook (Giselle Carrhy Levy)**. Vous pouvez également me contacter par mail ou mp (allez jeter un coup d'œil sur mon profil) ! J'adooooooooooooooooooore papoter avec mes lectrices !


	2. Crimewave

**Disclaimer :**

Les personnages originaux appartiennent à JKR.

L'univers, l'histoire et la francisation des noms m'appartiennent.

Le non-respect de ces dispositions, notamment en matière de reproduction pourra entrainer de terribles représailles allant du coup de cuillère à l'écartèlement pur et simple.

**Notes importantes :**

La beta est assurée par l'inimitable Amy W. Key que vous devriez tous adorer bande de païens :D

Petite précision : sur une idée originale d'Amy, l'histoire se déroulant à Paris, tous les noms des personnages sont francisés (sauf Malefoy, considérant que son nom est déjà inspiré du français). Normalement, il ne devrait pas être trop compliqué de faire le rapprochement nom original / francisation, mais le cas échéant n'hésitez pas à me contacter =)

Je répondrais aux reviews anonymes en début de chapitre suivant.

**/ ! / Cette Fanfiction a une visée interactive : il vous sera parfois possible de voter en fin de chapitre pour décider vous-même d'une partie du chapitre suivant / ! /**

(Thx Lauren :D)

**Les Bavardages de Gis'**

Hello World !

Il fait une chaleur à faire crever les mouches les plus coriaces, me lever de mon lit me demande des trésors de motivation MAIS je vous poste ce chapitre plutôt rapidement je trouve :D

Cette fanfiction a provoqué relativement peu de reviews, quelques ajouts, mais je ne perds pas espoir !

Cops&Glocks parviendra à convaincre les plus réfractaires d'entre vous ! J'en suis sûre !

C&G vaincraaaaaaa

*l'auteur s'enflamme*

*l'auteur supplie*

*l'auteur retourne se cacher*

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Suna** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui j'ai essayé d'innover, d'explorer un genre un peu oublié sur les fanfictions drago/hermione, je vais pouvoir mettre à profit mes maigres bases de criminologie :p Jenny, disparue ? C'est-à-dire ? Oui, Luna (ou plutôt Louna) apparait dans ce chapitre, j'ai bien aimé écrire sur elle-même un peu, je pense réitérer l'expérience dès que possible !

**Pettit Doc** : Ah j'avais oublié le jeu du double « tt » de petit ! Pas mal, pas mal :p Oh c'est adorable, moi aussi ça m'avait manqué d'écrire ! Je retrouve même le courage de me remettre sur Granger's Anatomy ! Mais bon, je suis toujours comme ça en écriture avec des hauts et des bas. Oui, quand j'ai imaginé cette idée, j'étais sûre que ça te plairait, je veux dire Malefoy profileur c'était évident quand même ! Le rôle était fait pour lui ! Merci encore pour la review :D

**Zabeth** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire une review ! Je suis heureuse que cette fiction trouve grâce à tes yeux et j'espère que ce sera le cas pour les chapitres suivants !

**Chapter Soundtrack**

CrimeWave – Crystal Castles

**Bonne Lecture, bande de schtroumpfs !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : CrimeWave**

La diode de l'antique dictaphone s'illumina lorsqu'elle l'enclencha.

« 25 décembre 2012. 7h43. 7 avenue Foch. Paris 16ème. Appartement des Potté, correspondant aux deuxième et troisième étages de l'immeuble. »

Elle modulait intentionnellement sa voix, l'espérant plus calme et plus neutre qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Elle s'efforçait de respirer avec lenteur et de se concentrer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Continuer à se laisser aller à ses émotions était inenvisageable. Cela n'aurait fait que renforcer l'indicible sentiment de soumission qu'elle éprouvait.

« La victime se nomme Henri Jacques Potté, homme de type caucasien, 47 ans, 1m78 pour 76 kg, cheveux noirs, yeux verts, signe distinctif : une cicatrice sur le front, propriétaire de l'appartement. La victime a été retrouvée aux alentours de 5 heures du matin par sa femme qui dormait à ses côtés. Un poignard en argent récupéré par l'équipe technique et scientifique était planté dans son cœur. Statut d'arme du crime confirmée. »

Malefoy la scrutait avec attention faire ses observations depuis que ses collègues avaient déserté les lieux. Elle se doutait bien qu'il devait la trouver désopilante à débiter toutes ces informations dans ce magnétophone crasseux.

« L'heure de la mort a été établie entre trois et quatre heures du matin. Aucun signe d'effraction, aucune empreinte, aucune trace de pas. »

Elle demeura pensive un instant.

« Le meurtrier était donc présent dans l'appartement. »

- Je ne vous pensais pas si théâtrale…

Elle sursauta, coupa son dictaphone et lui lança un regard noir.

- Je travaille, vous me dérangez. Je ne peux vous exhorter à quitter cette chambre, tachez donc de vous faire discret.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? répliqua-t-il, intrigué, en dérogeant à la règle du silence imposé.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir. Peut-être qu'après quelques minutes de conversation insipide, il se désintéresserait d'elle et la laisserait à son magnéto' ?

- J'enregistre toutes les informations qui me paraissent importantes sur une scène de crime. Les caractéristiques de base mais aussi tous les détails qui attirent mon attention, même les plus insignifiants. Après plusieurs heures d'observation, j'obtiens une banque de données…

- Que vous écoutez tous les soirs avant de vous endormir, tout en sirotant une tisane.

La justesse de son accusation la laissa sans voix.

- Je ne fais qu'appliquer les…

- Les conseils de l'école de police, j'en suis conscient.

L'ironie dans ses propos commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Pour qui se prenait cet idiot ?!

- Si ma façon de faire les choses ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez toujours m'attendre dehors. Ou attaquer le travail d'enquête sur nos suspects/témoins.

- J'ai besoin de m'imprégner des lieux.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui retint un ricanement. « S'imprégner des lieux », et pourquoi pas allumer quelques bougies et de l'encens tant qu'il y était.

- Et rappelez-vous ce que Motte a dit, poursuivit-il en l'ignorant. C'est une investigation d'équipe, partenaire.

Ce nouveau surnom eu le don d'accentuer son mépris. Elle décida de se reprendre rapidement : concentre-toi Hermione ! Finis cet enregistrement et tu seras débarrassée de lui ! Le chef ne pouvait tout de même pas l'obliger à faire passer les entretiens des proches avec Malefoy dans les pattes. Si ?

Elle ralluma son dictaphone. Malefoy se mit à siffloter.

- D'après l'examen préliminaire du légiste, l'assassin a dû s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour enfoncer l'arme. Un enfant ? Une femme ? Évincer les hommes trop musclés.

Elle se tut un instant.

- Rage. Vengeance. Aucun doute. Volonté de donner la mort. De tuer. Pas de blesser. De tuer.

Elle s'arrêta, surprise de voir de pareils propos sortir de sa propre bouche. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de passer si rapidement à l'interprétation.

- Intéressant, chuchota Malefoy dans son dos.

Elle ne parvint à déceler s'il continuait à se moquer d'elle ou s'il était sérieux dans son pseudo-compliment.

- Considérant la quantité de sang, on peut dire qu'il ou elle n'y a pas été de main morte.

Elle réalisa ne pas avoir éteint son appareil.

- Demandez un bilan toxicologique de sa femme.

- Quoi… Mais que…

Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme si ses déductions coulaient de source.

- Un bilan toxico' de Jenny Potté. Si votre mari se prenait plusieurs coups de couteau acharnés en pleine poitrine dans votre lit, vous vous seriez réveillée, vous ne pensez pas ? Donc, il faudrait penser à en demander un.

Il avait énoncé sa théorie d'un ton calme et badin comme si rien ne pressait. Hermione, elle, avait l'impression que le temps ne serait pas leur allié dans cette quête du meurtrier parfait. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient qu'un corps sans vie sous la main et toute une tripotée d'invités qui patientaient dans le salon.

Lorsqu'on l'avait tirée de son lit à l'aube pour une urgence, elle s'était imaginé tout un tas de scenarii catastrophes. Mais absolument pas le meurtre sanglant d'un riche rentier, encore allongé sur le lit conjugal. Rien que de penser aux interrogatoires qu'elle allait devoir organiser lui fichait la migraine.

Malefoy était retourné à la contemplation de Paris après avoir passé plusieurs coups de fil pour obtenir ses analyses de la femme de Potté. Une jeune veuve éplorée les attendait un étage plus bas : elle en soupirait d'avance, pressée d'en finir. Cette histoire était quand même des plus étranges. Elle compléta son enregistrement avec quelques précisions concernant la disposition de la chambre, la place des meubles et l'exposition de la pièce par rapport aux bâtiments alentours.

Lorsqu'elle éteignit l'appareil, Malefoy la fixait. Son regard était froid, vide. Elle sentit quelque chose se crisper en elle, quelque chose se figer. Elle tressaillit, détourna le regard, trébucha sur un des montants du lit en récupérant ses affaires. Elle stoppa un moment ses mouvements maladroits, parvint à se calmer, reporta son attention sur son « partenaire » comme il s'était plu à l'appeler.

Il la scrutait toujours de ce même regard appuyé qui la déstabilisait désagréablement.

- Si vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici, on ferait mieux de descendre.

Sa voix claqua, froide et sèche. L'admiration qu'il avait précédemment senti émaner d'elle venait de s'éteindre brusquement. Il se permit un soupir amusé et un clin d'œil goguenard avant de la rejoindre dehors.

Le macchabé demeura seul dans la chambre.

* * *

Louna Bonamour tira sur sa fine cigarette en observant le jour se lever. Ses longs cheveux s'envolaient dans la fraîcheur du matin.

Samuel, son raton-laveur apprivoisé devait s'ennuyer d'elle à la maison.

Il n'aimait pas la voir s'enfuir au milieu de la nuit. En rentrant, il aurait probablement ravagé la poubelle et mâchouillé ses chaussons. Elle caressa distraitement son insigne. Lieutenant Bonamour : c'était d'un chic ! Mais pour une fois, elle ne regrettait ni Samuel, ni ses nuits d'insomnies à observer ses voisins : c'était une bien étrange histoire qui leur avait été confiée.

C'était Hermione qui les dirigeait. Louna aimait bien Hermione, elle était ambitieuse mais sensible, de bonnes qualités pour une femme dans ce dur métier qu'était la police. Elle remit son insigne en place, tira à nouveau sur sa Vogue.

Amusant de constater qu'un meurtrier de sang-froid se trouvait encore dans l'appartement dont elle venait de sortir. L'ensemble de l'équipe avait été claire : pas d'effraction, aucun moyen d'entrer ni de sortir. Le déroulement des faits, l'heure du décès et les témoignages des voisins ne laissait aucun doute. Le verdict était sans appel : l'assassin d'Henri Jacques Potté était encore là-haut.

Peut-être se cachait-il dans une armoire ou dans un conduit d'aération ? Cette image grotesque fit sourire Louna. Ou peut-être était-il même compté parmi les invités, peut-être était-il à leur table ce soir ? Tous les indices les dirigeaient dans ce sens, aussi difficile à croire que celui puisse paraître.

Dix, ils étaient dix dans ce sublime appartement. Dix invités. Dix suspects. Dix potentiels meurtriers. Elle frissonna. Tout ça lui rappelait l'intrigue d'un vieux roman policier, lu plus jeune. Elle ne parvint pas à se souvenir du titre. Tant de possibilités, tant de combinaisons à envisager. Le rêve de tous flics : un meurtre sordide et des suspects livrés sur un plateau, trop soucieux de leur image pour penser à appeler la presse.

Malefoy demanderait le code 36, elle en était persuadée.

Elle avait bien observé les invités, elle avait tout noté, tout consigné dans son petit carnet pour ne surtout rien oublier. Elle entortilla une longue mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt et alluma une autre cigarette. Son briquet crissa dans le silence du matin.

D'abord, il y avait la femme, Jennifer Potté, Jenny pour les intimes, qui essuyait des larmes invisibles au coin de ses yeux. Son mouchoir brodé n'était pas tâché, son mascara ne coulait pas.

Il y avait aussi les enfants, James son fils et Rose sa nièce. Eux, ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas exemptés de toute suspicion.

Puis venait la belle-mère, Nelly et ses sourires exagérés. Nelly et son exubérance suspecte qui ne cessait de se préoccuper des autres. Avaient-ils faim ? Avaient-ils soif ? Voulaient-ils une couverture pour se protéger du froid ? En dehors de ça, elle demeurait imperméable à toute forme de chagrin.

L'oncle et la tante, eux, se donnaient allégrement en spectacle. Lui, Ronan, ne cessait de crier au complot en tripotant sans relâche son imposante moustache rousse. Tandis que madame, Pansy, se donnait contenance en s'en prenant aux pauvres stagiaires qui avaient eu l'indélicatesse de marcher, chaussés, sur les tapis d'Aubusson. Ses cris devaient porter jusqu'à l'arc de Triomphe. Minimum.

Enfin, les trois domestiques : Blaise, un peu trop attentionné avec Mme Potté et Albert, le majordome sénile qui n'avait pas lâché le peignoir sale du maître de maison, le brandissant comme une relique. Pour fini, il y avait Mathilda, la femme de chambre qui se noyait dans son chagrin, toussant, se mouchant, au bord de l'étouffement, sûrement trop attristée pour être honnête.

Dix.

Dix joueurs, dix menteurs, dix tricheurs.

Aux inspecteurs de déceler le vrai du faux, de lever le mystère entourant l'assassinat d'un père de famille trompé.

Le jeu promettait d'être amusant…

* * *

Ils étaient tous réunis. Confortablement installés dans le petit salon lilas. Certains occupaient des fauteuils, d'autres le canapé. Les domestiques étaient debout, au garde- à-vous, question de bienséance. Personne ne bougeait, pas un murmure, pas un frôlement. Le tic-tac de l'horloge répondait aux bruits de la circulation au-dehors.

Ils ne se regardaient pas, ils ne se parlaient pas, comme de parfaits étrangers, tous perdus dans leurs secrètes pensées. Rien ne semblait en mesure de troubler leur quiétude feinte : si ce n'était les inspecteurs Malefoy et Grangier qui pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

D'un commun accord, tous les autres officiers s'éclipsèrent en silence. Travailler avec Malefoy relevait du privilège au sein de leur section. Aussi, ils connaissaient tous les principes de conduite à adopter en sa présence. Invisibles, ils devaient l'être, ne pas poser de questions, ne pas l'interrompre, obéir sans discuter et rapidement.

Ce petit parvenu était un tyran, un vrai tyran, ah ça oui ! Un dictateur même : mieux valait ne pas l'irriter. Un dragon, comme plaisantaient les filles du secrétariat. Néanmoins, à l'heure des bilans, ses résultats sans précédents faisaient taire les critiques les plus acerbes en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Même Motte avait peur de lui !

Il menait son équipe d'une main de fer. Malgré son jeune âge, il ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds par les anciens du groupe, ce qui relevait du miracle. Le plus déconcertant avec Malefoy était sa capacité à toujours savoir quoi faire et ce, dans n'importe quelle situation. Il semblait doué d'une sorte de force mystique le poussant toujours dans la bonne direction, lui soufflant toujours les bonnes réponses aux questions les plus déconcertantes.

Il se dégageait de lui une aura de mystère, à la limite du malsain. Comme si tous ces meurtres, tous ces crimes, toutes ces tueries lui parlaient. Comme s'il était en mesure de les comprendre, de les apprivoiser, de se les approprier en quelque sorte. Pour un civil, c'était sans doute fascinant. Mais pour un flic habitué aux massacres, c'était surtout dérangeant !

Sa simple présence les mettait mal à l'aise.

Aussi, l'équipe technique se dépêcha de vider les lieux.

- Une seconde.

Tous se figèrent, persuadés d'être parvenus à commettre une bourde non-intentionnelle.

- Cas d'urgence, je lève le code 36.

- Mais insp…

Malefoy fusilla du regard celui qui avait osé remettre en question son jugement. Haussant les sourcils, il le mit silencieusement au défi de poursuivre sa réclamation. L'homme baissa les yeux. Hermione Grangier décela la tension qui entourait ce mystérieux code.

- Le code 36 ? Qu'est-ce c'est que ça encore ?! s'insurgea-t-elle, poings sur les hanches.

- 48 heures de huis clos Grangier. Aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Et l'injonction vaut pour l'ensemble des suspects…

Il se retourna vers elle.

- Pour vous…

Elle lui lança un regard outrée.

- Et pour moi, bien entendu.

* * *

Je finis sur ces quelques mots, riches en sous-entendus !

**Résumé Généalogique relatif à la Francisation des prénoms des personnages:**

**Henry (Harry) est marié à Ginny (Jenny). Ils ont un fils, James et vivent avec trois domestiques : Blaise, Albert (Albus) et Mathilda (Minerva). **

**Jenny a un frère, Ronan (Ron) qui est marié avec Pansy. Ils ont une fille, Rose.**

**La mère de Ronan et Jenny, c'est Nelly (Molly).**

**En dehors de ça nous avons Hermione et Drago donc les prénoms ne bougent pas.**

Je pars en vacances dans 5 heures mais je devrais être de retour près d'une borne wifi aux alentours du 20 aout

Je vous embrasse fort et vous souhaite un joyeux mois d'aout plein de sandales qui font mal aux pieds, de coups de soleil et de gueule de bois !

Your Gis.

Ps : Twitter (TheGiselleLevy) & Facebook (Giselle Carrhy Levy) if you want !


End file.
